


Salty Sugar

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming of Age, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Teenagers, i'm running out of brain capacity to think of tags rn, phanfic, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: "Maybe the color of your wings is the color o your soulmate's soul? That would explain a lot."_A Wing Fic that is the second part to a little 'series' popcornstorm and I came up with, and she has the other wing fic that I really want her to post. Comment and give her encouragement bc it's fuckin good. :)_Again, this fic is a part of me making up for my absence from writing on Sage, because due to family relations and relative things, I've got very little time to do quality, longer chapters that I like to give you all! Please please please, do not spam me for updates because I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, and I'm trying my hardest to get another chapter for Sage ready.





	

They’d waited for Dan’s wings all night, watching the clock and even saying a few prayers collectively to every deity above that Dan got black wings. Well, that’s what Dan did. Phil just stretched out across Dan’s bed, letting Dan lay on him and stroke his feathers. It was getting so late, and they’d already been up the entire night before playing Mario Kart and making out, and in result their eyelids were drooping.

“Yours are so soft. I hope I get wings like yours.” Dan mumbles, and Phil chuckles. It was soothing, the way Dan ran his fingers through the feathers, black and soft, and really nothing like Phil. They were, technically, back extensions, and it felt exactly like getting his back scratched. Dan loved feeling the soft bristles of the feathers between his fingers, and Phil loved the soft strokes of Dan’s fingers in his feathers. 

“I’ve got no doubt that you’ll get black wings, Dan. You’ve complained about it enough, I’d sure hope so or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Phil jeers teasingly. Dan murmurs a ‘hey’ and lightly tugs on a feather. “It’s all in good fun, love.” Both of them are nearly asleep when Dan’s back starts to burn. Phil feels it first, as his hands were resting there. He felt the heat radiate and smelt the slight stench.

The smoke is familiar from when Phil got his wings two years earlier, and Dan hisses slightly in pain. It burnt, obviously. Your skin was burning away to make room for these wings that could be any range of size and texture. Phil’s eyes widen as he sees the feathers form. Well, shit.

Phil can’t look away. Dan chuckles, stretching his back muscles. “That sexy you can’t stop staring?” Dan teases.

“You could say that.” Phil murmurs, turning Dan to look in the mirror hung on his wall. 

Dan’s own eyes widen and then squint in irritation. “It’s a fifty-fifty chance, and I got fucking white. White fucking wings. They don’t even suit me! How come you got the black wings and I got white ones?” Dan pouts, pettily jerking his shoulder away from Phil’s comforting hand. Phil chuckles a bit before seeing Dan dejectedly climb into bed.

“You look lovely with white wings, Dan. Besides, I think they’re softer than mine.” Phil tries to reassure the younger but is met with a shrug of Dan’s shoulder. “Maybe we got the wings the color of our soul mates soul. That would explain a lot.” Phil jeers and Dan can’t help but giggle. 

Dan sighs, stretching his back and wings a bit, too exhausted to try them out right now. Phil wraps him up in his massive ones, and Phil, whose words had been true about the soft texture of Dan’s wings, began to stroke Dan’s feathers as well. 

Dan was fast asleep in a few moments, and Phil grins tiredly at his salty, sugar winged boyfriend.


End file.
